


Ties to an End

by WitchipediaAus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Dubious Science, F/F, Fire Powers, Happy Lesbian Couple, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love Triangles, Magic and Science, Married Couple, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Near Death Experiences, Poison, Post-Apocalypse, Psychological Trauma, Repressed Memories, Science Fiction, Trust Issues, Underground society, Unrequited Crush, Water Powers, fate powers, kind of, most likely no happy ending, poison powers, vague necromancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 12:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchipediaAus/pseuds/WitchipediaAus
Summary: Hyd has to say, this was not where she thought her life was going to go.Then again, looking at the 'friends' she has, she probably should have expected it. They all certainly had it coming, at any rate.





	Ties to an End

I do not like this lab. 

Quite frankly, there is nothing  _to_  like about it, except maybe the architecture and the technology. 

I don’t care for either of those, unfortunately. 

Allow me to explain. 

I am not sure what my name is. I don’t remember my brother’s name either. The scientists here mostly call me ‘The Hydromancer’ and my brother has given me the nickname of ‘Hyd’. They call him ‘The Pyromancer’, and now I call him ‘Pyro’. 

We live in the lab. I say we’re experiments, but Pyro doesn’t believe that. They’ve never done anything to us past observations, after all. 

They don’t consider us people. If they did, they’d let us outside. Wouldn’t keep us here. 

And they don’t listen to anything we say. 

That might be the worst part. 

I could care less about living here if they’d listen when I told them there were things out there that they should be concerned about. Things they can’t begin to understand, and things they never want to lay their eyes on. 

But they don’t pay attention. I heard one of them say I was delusional, once. 

They also claim we grew up here, but that isn’t true at all. I age faster here, sure, but I grew up out there. Out with the monsters, with the beasts, and I’d even say I’m one of them now. 

I would, but I won’t. Not aloud, where they can here. 

Pyro grew up out there too. I think he does better here, though. There’s more to do that doesn’t stem just from survival. 

I suppose maybe I should explain our titles, too. 

See, the reason we’re held here and not allowed out – other than us knowing what’s up there – is that we have powers. We don’t know where they come from, don’t know why or how we have them, but we do. 

Pyro has scales on his legs and I think, sometimes, he acts a little like a dragon, if they were real. We’re not sure what to call our powers, but he can manipulate his body heat, and sometimes he can get it high enough to set fire to his fingers. I don’t like it much, but the scientists do and he looks happier whenever it happens. 

Maybe I’m just too overprotective. 

Me, personally, I can make the water in the air solidify into mist or fog, and occasionally I can get it to become streams of water. The scientists say my skin is not quite scaly, but tougher than it should be, and I don’t have to breathe physically. 

I forget to do that, sometimes. Pyro usually nudges me when he catches it, though he’s learned not to be  _concerned_  about it. Not in the same way I am about his fire. 

And now that you know all that, maybe you’ll understand why this place unsettles me. Why I want to leave so bad. 

But I think it’s worse outside, in the town.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me @witchipedia-aus on tumblr!
> 
> yell at me about my kids and what i put them through! and leave comments, please!


End file.
